He Sleepwalks?
by All Things Animated
Summary: Kanan is surprised when he discovers Ezra sleepwalking one night.
1. Chapter 1

**He Sleepwalks?**

 **A/N: I'd like to thank my fellow other (and follower), ArtCat for allowing me to use one of her ideas.**

Kanan awoke with a start. Something didn't seem right. Using the Force, he checked on the rest of the crew. All of them were sleeping peacefully in their beds. Well, all except for one.

"Where is Ezra?", Kanan thought. After a minute or two, he figured out where Ezra was. The boy was… headed towards his room?

"Why would he come to see me in the middle of the night?" the Jedi wondered.

Kanan decided to get up and see what was going on. He walked up to the door, opened it, and looked down the hall.

Then, he saw his Padawan. The boy was walking towards him.

"Ezra, what are you doing?", Kanan whispered. "It's the middle of the night."

Ezra didn't respond. He just kept walking.

"Ezra?", he said again.

Ezra still didn't respond. Once the teen close enough, Kanan realized why the boy hadn't responded.

His eyes were closed, and he was breathing deeply.

"He's sleepwalking!", Kanan thought.

This surprised Kanan. Ezra had never done this before.

Kanan wondered what had caused the teen to start sleepwalking. Then. He remembered something Hera had told him a few nights ago. She'd told him that Ezra hadn't slept well while he was gone.

He knew things like stress and sleep deprivation could cause people to sleepwalk. Suddenly, it made sense! Ezra had probably been so busy coming with a plan to rescue him, and that was why he hadn't slept well.

"That's what caused it", Kanan thought.

He couldn't blame Ezra, though. After all. Kanan knew he would've done the same thing if he'd been in Ezra's place.

He gave the sleeping teen a small, sympathetic smile. After everything the poor kid had been through in the past few days, he deserved (and needed) a goodnight's sleep.

Instead of taking the Kid back to his room (and possibly disturbing Zeb), Kanan decided to let Ezra stay with him.

Kanan gently placed a hand on his Padawan's shoulder.

"Come on, Kid", he whispered. "You're sleeping in my room tonight."

Ezra snorted softly in response.

Kanan chuckled softly to himself as he led the teen into his room. Then, he helped the kid get into bed. Although Ezra was still asleep, he complied. Once the kid was laying down, Kanan shut the door. Then, he walked over to his bed and laid down beside Ezra.

Ezra stirred slightly.

"Mmm", He moaned.

Kanan looked at Ezra.

Is he going to wake up and ask me what happened?", Kanan thought.

However, Ezra didn't wake up. Instead, he snuggled up to Kanan, wrapped his arm around him, and laid his head on his chest. After a few minutes, Ezra sighed softly and drifted back into a deep sleep.

Kanan smiled and wrapped an arm around Ezra. He didn't know if his Padawan would ever sleepwalk again, but he knew exactly what to do if he did.

Kanan smiled at the boy considered a son.

"Goodnight, Kid", he said whispered.

Then, Kanan closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

 **The End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**He Sleep Walks? Part 2**

Zeb was exhausted.

It had been a long day, and he was more than ready to go to bed.

When he entered his and Ezra's room, he was surprised that the kid was already there. However, what surprised him even more was that Ezra was already sound asleep. Normally, he would be in bed (and asleep) by the time the kid walked in.

The blue-haired teen was laying on his stomach. One of his arms acted as a makeshift pillow, while the other arm dangled limply over the side of his bunk.

Normally, he would be in bed (and asleep) by the time the kid walked in.

Upon closer inspection, Zeb noticed the peaceful expression on the boy's face. He also that his mouth was slightly open.

Although the teen wasn't snoring, he _was_ breathing deeply through his nose and exhaling through his mouth.

Zeb was tempted to mess with his roommate. He lifted an arm and reached out to shake him.

Then, he remembered something. Two days ago, Ezra had found out that his parents had died.

Zeb still felt bad for him.

The Lasat lowered his arm.

"I'll cut him some slack", he thought. "Just this once."

Zeb turned off the light. Then, he walked back over his bunk and laid down.

"Night, Kid", Zeb said.

Ezra didn't respond.

Zeb closed his eyes. A few minutes later, he was out like a light and snoring loudly.

 **A few hours later…**

Ezra rolled over in his sleep and sat up. Then, he moved toward the ladder and climbed down, He walked over to the door, opened it, and left the room. His roommate (who was still asleep) just snored on, completely unaware of what was happening.

Ezra walked down the hall to Kanan's room. Then, he opened the door and walked into his master's room.

The sound of the door opening woke Kanan. He sat up and looked over at the door. There was just enough light coming from the hall for him to see his Padawan standing in the doorway.

"Ezra?" Kanan whispered. "What are you doing in here?"

The boy didn't respond.

"Ezra?", he said again, a little louder this time.

Ezra still didn't respond.

Kanan got up, closed the door, and turned on the light. Then, he looked at his Padawan.

Ezra eyes were closed, his mouth was slightly open, and he was breathing deeply.

"He's sleepwalking again!", Kanan said to himself. However, after all of the times Ezra had climbed up and down the ladder to his bunk, Kanan wasn't too surprised the boy could (literally) do it in his sleep.

"I wonder what caused it this time.", he thought.

Suddenly, Kanan remembered what they'd learned two days ago.

Kanan gave his Padawan a sympathetic look and gently lead him over to his bunk.

He helped the boy get into bed. Once Ezra was laying down, Kanan laid down beside him. Then, he used the Force to turn his light off.

Suddenly, Ezra stirred.

Kanan froze.

Ezra moaned softly in his sleep and rolled over. He muttered something unintelligible and snuggled up to his master. Then, he wrapped his arms around Kanan, hugging tightly in his sleep.

Kanan hugged him back. Ezra sighed softly in his sleep and relaxed. After a few, Ezra back into a deep sleep, and he began to snore softly though his nose.

Although he was sleeping peacefully, Kanan couldn't help but think that the reason why his Padawan had been sleepwalking was because he was unconsciously seeking comfort.

He didn't mind that Ezra had come to him, though.

Although he'd probably never admit, he loved Ezra. The boy was like a son to him.

"Good night, Kid", Kanan whispered.

Ezra snored softly in response.

Kanan chuckled.

Then, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

 **The End.**


End file.
